Last Sacrifice
by KadyAngel
Summary: Rose is fighting to prove herself innocent. Dimitri is trying to let his barriers down and let Rose in, but she doesn't want to let him in, doesn't want to be hurt that way. Adrian knows that he will never be Rose's first choice, he just wants her happy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is following Spirit Bound. It was an amazing book, but it still made me want to hit something. I wish it was longer. I finished it in like an hour. I had to wait until today, I almost died! But I have it. It is sitting right beside me. I'm addicted to this series.  
**

**So anyway this is Rose's point of view, maybe scattered POV throughout the story, not sure yet. Anyway, I'd appreciate reviews.**

**Follow me on Twitter. I've got one. My Twitter name is KatrynaWilliams**

**Or email me. Blueflowersroseataoldotcom  
**

**B**EING IN JAIL is like god's way of laughing in your face. God's personal 'Fuck you Rose Hathaway'. I know this for a fact. Because that's the position I'm in at the moment. God's laughing right in my face.

My name is Rose Hathaway. I'm eighteen, and being held in prison, because most people are convinced that I murdered the moroi queen. My stake had been found in her chest, my fingerprints all over it.

So it wasn't going well for me. Life had taken a turn for the worst.

I had brought my mentor/lover back from being strigoi, and now he doesn't love me. Or so he said, but I wasn't convinced. Not at all.

My best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir (Lissa) wants to learn to bring strigoi back with spirit-charmed stakes. Something only spirit users can do. And she's moroi, so not especially strong, so you can see the problems with this plan.

My boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov, is desperately working with my family and friends to get me out of prison and prove me innocent… preferably before my trial. Because if I go to trial and am found guilty, I'll be executed. Terrific right?

It had been three days since my hearing. I was bored, and wanted to leave this hellish cage they called a cell. Over the passing days, it had seemed to grow smaller. A few hours ago, I had gotten bored of pacing, so I sat on the cold lumpy mattress. It was uncomfortable.

God was I bored.

Not all the time, of course. I'd had visitors. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Abe, my mom, Adrian… but not Dimitri, not once. I wished I could contact him, talk to him. He hadn't visited me, no matter how much I ached to see him.

Of course, I hadn't expected any differently, but I had hoped.

After the way he'd fought for me, the way he'd looked at me, I'd thought it might have been a little different.

Guess I was wrong.

I laid my head on the mattress.

Usually, to keep the boredom away, I'd slip into Lissa's head. But she was 'sleeping.'

No visitors at this time, it was the middle of the night.

I was on the verge of starving myself to death. I was just that bored.

The plain metal and neutral colors gave me nothing to look at. I had counted the bars, noted all the features, and tried to converse with the guards time and time again. Nothing. There was nothing to do. This was one of those days I'd give anything for my I-pod and a good book.

Sleep, yet again, evaded me. I'd gotten maybe three and a half hours each of the past nights. Four if I was lucky. Guards came in four hour shifts, so this was how I timed. There was one guard who was nicer than the others, and would give me the time, tell me a piece of news or two, and make sure I was comfortable. The rest of the guards said nothing.

I had memorized Tatiana's letter, and had it carefully tucked away. Somewhere no one would find it. If only something in that letter could have helped me…

Lately, I'd relived the moments when the guards came for me. Dimitri's protectiveness, his fierce guard, his lethal, skilled, graceful attack. I drifted off seeing his face, hearing those words, wondering what would have happened if I had let it go on. If we would be far from here, together.

I drifted off.

"Little dhampir!"

An Adrian dream faded into place, and for once, I was happy about it.

I grinned at him. I had seen him recently, earlier in the day, but it felt like days ago, an eternity. "What's up?"

"News. Another royal has been 'persuaded' that you're innocent."

"Adrian! You compelled another one! I told you not to! I'm not comfortable with you and Lissa compelling people, especially royals! You'll get caught, and end up in here, with me," I finished grimly.

"Rose, it's only a matter of time before you're out. And then I'll have your eternal gratitude and a few favors you'll owe me," he winked. He knew that I'd probably been lurking in Lissa's head all day. Kept the boredom away.

A deep breath.

"I have a favor I'd like to ask…" I trailed off and bit my lip.

"Always a favor with you. Never a 'Thank you, Adrian,' or 'I'm so glad to see you, thank you for saving me from another boring dream, Adrian.'" He mused. "Go ahead, what is it?"

"I'd like a few pieces of paper and a pen, next time you visit me. And I'd appreciate it if you could deliver what I write."

It clicked in his head. Everyone else had visited me. Except _him._ "A letter to _him,_ Rose? Really? Why?" his tone became colder.

"I owe him."

"For what?" Adrian demanded. "He broke your heart, he hurt you. You brought him back, and he walked away."

I sighed. "He tried to fight off the guards for me, Adrian. It could have gotten him right back in prison, executed even. I have to say thank you. Have to say _something._"

This caught Adrian off guard.

He nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Okay."  
"It's nice to see you," I grinned.

He smiled, and started to say something, but the dream abruptly disappeared.

My cell reappeared, unfortunately.

"Hathaway! Get up! You're lawyer's here, and he brought some girl," one of the guards called into my cell.

A voice carried down to me. "Why do there have to be guards? She's behind bars, it's not like she's dangerous. Well, _that_ dangerous."

Sydney's voice carried down to me.

She stepped into view behind Abe, her golden lily tattoo gleaming even in the low light. He chin-length blonde hair was brushed and straight, and framed her face.

"Sydney!" I grinned.

"Yeah, sorry. Wasn't quite on your messed up creature-of-the-night schedule. I'm here to assist this creepy guy," she pointed to Abe, "and to see you. Are you okay?"

"Not sure. I'm going to trial because everyone's convinced I killed the queen. But I _didn't._ Someone's framing me," I had my right hand wrapped around one of the bars.

"You might be an evil creature, but you wouldn't kill anyone. Unless they're strigoi. Cause we all hate them," Sydney replied, taking a step closer to my personal prison. "I have to stay in guest dorms. I'm tempted to ask if I can stay with you. I don't like being around this many… well, never mind. I'm wide awake, I just woke up an hour ago. So I can stay for a while."

I looked at Abe, who looked exhausted.

"You look tired, old man, you can leave if you want," I frowned.

He nodded curtly. "I'll be back later, sometime during the regular schedule. We'll talk then. Sydney, if you want to run into minimal people, then don't leave too late." He handed her something that looked like an I.D. and then something that looked like a room key.

Then he left.

"So is this your favor to him, or did you come here willingly?" I asked.

"A little of both, I guess. I wanted to make sure you're okay, and he said that I could help. He asked me here," she started. "Why are you under suspicion for killing your queen?"

"Long story. My stake was found in her heart. No fingerprints but mine. I didn't like her and that was documented. It just doesn't look good. Plus these idiots just want to lock someone away and be done with it already. This is a _huge_ mistake."

Sydney sighed. "Rose, it doesn't look good."

"I know. Why don't you tell me something interesting and take my mind off of it?" I asked hopefully.

She leaned closer, and looked around. The guards weren't looking, and she slipped a file through the bars.

"Look later, hide them," she whispered. So I shoved them into the hole in the mattress and then came back.

"What were those?" I murmured.

"Copies of the stolen files on Eric Dragomir. I figured there's nothing else for you to do in a cell, maybe you'll figure it out. And there's a letter your dad gave me in there. I know what it says… he figured I could just give it all to you now. Anyway… I've got something to tell you. The alchemists want to meet you. I'm not sure why. But they said that if you get out of this, I should try to get you to come back. They've heard stories."

My eyes widened. "They've heard stories? About me?"

"Yeah, you're practically a legend. And, they've heard you're shadow-kissed. They'd like to meet you and study you, I think. I've told them about you a little bit."

"Great, just great."

"So how's your boyfriend?"

"Good, I guess. How good can he be when his girlfriend's convicted of murder? He seems almost like he doesn't want to see me," I shrugged. "I'm not really sure… I'm tempted just to tell the guards to keep everyone out. Except Abe, and maybe you. I feel so depressed, like I'm just adding to the problem."

"As long as you don't keep me out, I guess that's okay," she smiled a small smile, and then her face turned serious. "I'm gonna go. I don't want to run into anyone. I'll be back later, maybe I'll get to know some of your friends."

"See you later, Syd."

"Bye Rose."

And she walked out.

Lissa pulled me into her head. She was dressed into pajama's and someone was pounding on her door. Christian answered first, keeping her behind him.

It was Dimitri, looking more depressed than ever.

"What's wrong?" Lissa demanded.

"I just tried to get in to see her. They wouldn't let me," he told her. "Why won't they let me see her? Did she say she didn't want to see me?" His Russian accent laced his words, and his tone was edging toward frantic.

"It's the middle of the night. Try again tomorrow," Christian suggested. "Maybe she's asleep."

Dimitri shook his head. "I heard her talking to someone. A girl. She's named Sydney."

I felt a pang of jealousy through the bond. I was talking to Sydney in the middle of the night and not her? She shrugged it off, knowing I was still her best friend, and nothing could change that.

"I don't know. Gimme a minute to get dressed. I'll go with you," she hurried to the bathroom with her clothes.

Lately their relationship had slightly deteriorated.

I pulled out of her head.

"Guards!" I shouted. "I don't want anyone to come see me unless it's Abe or Sydney!"

The guard beside my cell nodded and relayed the message to the others.

I was pulled back into Lissa's head.

"What do you _mean_ she doesn't want to see us?" she demanded of the guard.

"That's what she said," he told her, shrugging. "I don't know princess. But she's dangerous. If she doesn't want to see you, we can't let you see her."

"But! Please! Just five minutes!" she begged the guard. He shook his head.

"Can I go see her?" Dimitri looked into the guard's eyes.

"I told you ten minutes ago. No," he scolded.

Lissa took a deep breath.

"You're going to let us in, and you're going to ignore her when she says she doesn't want us down there. You're going to tell all of the guards that we are allowed to see her whenever we want, without guards present" she compelled him. The thrall of compulsion set over him. Then she looked to Dimitri. "Go," she told him. "I'll see her later."

Pulling out of her head, I heard the guards radios get the message that my command was to be ignored. Dimitri stepped through the door, and the guards disappeared.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice vicious. I wasn't sure why he hadn't been allowed in before, but he had gotten Lissa involved!

"I want to talk to you," he stated.

I was having a busy night. I walked up to the bars.

"Remember when you were in this cell, and I was that side? Remember when I begged to talk to you, and you told me to stay away, that you didn't love me anymore?" I started. He said nothing. "Well, I got that message loud and clear. It's my turn. Piss off."

"Rose, please," his eyes looked into mine, they were that brown that I loved.

"No, you _please_. I appreciate what you tried to do. Really, I do. But you told me to leave you alone. That your love had faded, disappeared. That the best thing was for me not to talk to you. I started to do just that. I'm starting to live with it. I don't want to go through that again," I told him.

His eyes pleaded with me. "Roza, you don't understand."

"_Don't_ call me that!" my hands balled into fists. "Don't ever call me that. That was all in the past. I was mistaken before. My feelings are gone. Or disappearing."

He looked broken. He had just, _just_ a few days ago been glad I was with Adrian, and told me to stay away. That his love had died.

"Please," his shoulders slumped.

"Love fades. Mine has," I threw his words back at him.

He looked devastated. Like he was a ghost. He had just told me a few days ago that very same thing. And now he was like this? I didn't think this was going to work for me. I was _beyond_ pissed.

"Guards! Get him _out!_" I shouted louder than I needed to. They dragged him out, Lissa's compulsion not specific on this.

I could swear as he was dragged away I heard him whisper "I love you," brokenly. I was hallucinating. He just felt bad that if I was guilty I would die. He was just trying to make me happy before I died, I tried to convince myself.

I didn't bother to look at the files yet. I was too depressed.

He was lying, and I knew it. He just thought making me think he cared would make me happier. I knew it, I tried to convince myself. That had to be right.

Nonetheless, I still cried myself to sleep that night.

**What'd you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First thing. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't check my email for like a week, and then I went to check it, and my inbox was filled with reviews, favorite story, favorite author, author alert, and story alert emails. I had well over a hundred emails. I appreciate every single review and read them all. The more I get, the more motivated to write I am.**

**By the way, I would have updated sooner, but my internet is down. I'm at my grandmother's. So for the next few days I might not update.  
**

**Second. Summer's almost here! I'm so excited. My school ends on June 11****th****. We had so many snow days our year got extended. Yuck.**

**But it's almost over.**

**Alright, so here's the next chapter. All I've got to say is that I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going with this. I just write what comes to me. I really don't know what's going to happen. I have a few ideas… any ideas or suggestions you can PM me.**

**Feel free to Twitter me. My Twitter is KatrynaWilliams.**

**Enjoy!**

**A**FTER A FEW HOURS of restless sleep I was back to staring at the ceiling. I hadn't had any more Adrian dreams. I wished I could just tell him to forget about the paper. Just to not come. I knew that no one else was awake. I had slept maybe four hours.

I expected that Lissa, at the very least, would be in to visit me later. I figured Adrian, Abe, and Sydney would be in later too.

I didn't want to have to talk to anyone, really. But I knew in perhaps an hour… the guards stood down the hall, out of view. So I grabbed the file Sydney had given me earlier from my mattress. I opened it, snatched out the letter, and shoved the file back in.

It was in a messy but elegant scrawl.

_Rose,_

_I've come to think the worst may, after all, happen. I fear that there will be nothing to do._

_As your father, I've come up with a plan._

_If you are pegged as guilty, I will help you fight your way out, and so will your mother. Needless to say, I believe your friends will too._

_Then you are to go with Sydney to the alchemists. I have spoken with them. They know your situation, and would like to study you. So they have offered you a place to hide that is safe from everyone. And when it's safe, I'll come retrieve you._

_Your mother doesn't even know where I'll send you._

_After you've finished reading this, you have to get rid of it. We cannot have the guards find this._

_I knew this was the best way to tell you without being caught. Sydney and I are the only two who know where you will be going, but your mother knows that I'll help you escape. _

_Just because I made plans, does not mean that you will be found guilty. I'll do my best, Rose. I really will._

_Abe_

So my father had made plans. That was comforting, yet it drove me deeper into depression, reinforcing the 'not wanting to see anyone' attitude that had begun to blossom inside of me. I studied it for a moment more, and then I knew I had to destroy it. I took it, and dumped some water onto it. Then I ripped it, and made the decision to swallow it.

It tasted disgusting, but I was satisfied that no one would be able to find it.

I heard someone come over the radio.

Then, one of the guards spoke. "You've got a visitor!" he shouted, and then the door opened. Lissa stepped through.

She walked up to my bars.

"Rose?" she asked timidly.

"Get away. I know _exactly_ what you did, Liss," I almost flinched at the coldness in my voice. But I pressed onward.

"Rose, I _had_ to. Please, understand, I don't want you to block me out!"  
"And I didn't want to see _him_. Get over it."

She looked at me, anger flashing in her jade green eyes. "Rose! You're going on trial, because you've been accused of murdering the queen! You may not get out of this, you needed to talk to him!" she took a deep breath. "Rose, he said things he didn't mean. He was hurt. And now he tries to open up… I was trying—"

The door opened and Sydney walked in.

"Syd!" I grinned. I instantly felt Lissa's flash of jealousy through the bond. And I didn't care. She had gone against my wishes. Well, not my direct wishes, but it was better to say it this way. I hadn't intentionally had him kept out, that was a mystery I had yet to solve, but I when I had tried to keep them away… she had been underhanded and sneaky.

"Sydney, this is my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, or Lissa," I dropped our fight. Lissa noticed, and nodded thankfully. She knew that if I made it out, we'd talk later. "Sydney's an alchemist. Remember I told you about her?"

Lissa nodded, smiling at Sydney.

Radio buzzing. The door opened again. Abe stormed in this time.

"Rose," he looked as if he had run here. "Your trial's just been scheduled. It's tomorrow." Then he looked to the guard. "Can we go into her cell?"

He rolled his eyes. "The princess can't, but you two can."

"Why can't I?" Lissa demanded. The guard started to protest, but she channeled her compulsion. "You will let me in her cell. Okay?"

His eyes glazed over, and what Lissa had done sank into Abe's and Sydney's heads. The guard nodded and moved to unlock my cell. "Okay." He held the door open, and locked it back up after they stepped inside.

Then the outside door opened and Adrian rushed in. "Rose! Rose!" he called. "Your trial was scheduled. It's tomor—" he cut himself off, seeing Abe, Lissa, and Sydney. He stood, and motioned as if he'd like to be let in, and the guard opened the cell to let him in.

He walked in, and handed me a notebook and a pack of pens.

"Thanks," I said, and dropped them into the corner.

"Who's the new girl?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Sydney. My alchemist friend from Russia. She came to say hi and help me out. Provide moral support."

Sydney nodded and greeted him, giving me a look that said 'finally I meet your boyfriend!' I grinned, remembering that she thought he was cute.

I studied him for a moment. The way his hair looked told me he had rushed out of his room, and just recently woken up. His green eyes looked over me, concerned, frightened. He seemed to be hiding something, and stood, posture rigid. Something was wrong.

I frowned. "What is it, Adrian?"

"Nothing," he managed a weak smile. "Just tired. A little worried."

If he was lying, I couldn't tell. So I nodded slowly.

Abe stood and walked to me. "You got my letter?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I did old man. Don't worry, your secret's safe. It was disposed of," I mumbled back.

"Okay, Rose. I have to go. Have to prepare for trial. I don't think any of you should stay, either. Sydney, everyone will be awake by now. I'll escort you back. Lissa, Adrian, I don't think anyone would approve of you _visiting_ Rose, nonetheless in her cell."

He called the guard over and he let everyone out. Except me.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, and was being woken for my trial.

"Rose, come on, we have to go!" my mother was shaking me awake. She held a navy blue dress, and shoved it at me. "Change, and quickly!"

I changed; the navy blue dress was loose, and hung everywhere. It dipped a little lower in the chest, but that was the extent of its sluttyness. It came to my knee, hanging there and brushing against it from time to time.

I was glad it wasn't revealing, because that would sway the judge against me, I thought.

We got into the court, and, thank god, the judge wasn't there.

I took my seat beside Abe. I could feel Lissa's nervous presence in the back of the room. The crowd was packed with both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

All my friends, including Sydney, my mother, and Dimitri sat in the back.

The judge walked in, nodded to the royals, and sat. The crowd went silent.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," she addressed me, she was a different judge than before, "you are being tried for the murder of the Queen, Tatiana Ivashkov. What do you plead?"

I met her eyes, head on, confident. "Innocent, Your Honor."  
"Then we shall proceed."

I zoned as the evidence was presented, there was nothing new until I heard this little snippet. "She is extremely violent and unpredictable. She ran off to hunt strigoi, and after having a professional assess her, we believe she is unstable, and quite capable."

My knuckles went white because of how hard I was clutching the table. I tasted blood, and resisted the urge to make a comment.

Abe stood. "And where would this '_professional'_ be. Whom would this professional be?"

"That is to remain hidden," the lawyer shot back.

"Then, shouldn't that piece of information be void, seeing as there is no one to confirm, Your Honor?" Abe addressed the judge. Thankfully, not by her first name.

She looked us over. "Unless the person is identified and willing to testify, the information is void," the judge declared. I wanted to high five Abe, but I figured that wouldn't be appropriate in the situation.

The rest went on in front of me. I answered questions at the stand. And then it was over.

The judge went down the line of royals, and they each announced their verdict.

All of them said 'guilty', except the Ozera's and Ivashkov's. We were down to the last family, and I knew that I didn't have a shot.

I was going to be executed.

Then, Dimitri shouted, "Wait!"

All heads turned to the back of the room, where Dimitri and Adrian stood. Adrian said something to Dimitri, and then Dimitri sat back down.

Adrian stood boldly, his voice loud as he could project. "Rose didn't do it. I did."

And then all hell broke loose.

Alarm came from all sides. Shouting, screaming, chaos. Adrian spoke over it all. "I stole Rose's stake when I had been in her room earlier in the day. I got into her room because she was my great aunt. And then I compelled the guards to forget," he paused. "And then I went to see Rose."

Collective gasps ran through the hushed courtroom.

The judge looked shocked, but then collected herself.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are free to go. Adrian Ivashkov, you are sentenced to life in prison," the judge ruled.

I felt shock course through my entire body. Adrian? He wasn't guilty. No way! He had taken the blame for me.

And then there was the fact that he only got a life in prison! I would've been executed.

I ran to Adrian, as he was cuffed. He shoved a letter at me and was led away. I ripped it open. It looked as if it had been written in a rush. It was a handwriting I could picture as Adrian's. It was elegant and nice, spiky and slightly messed. It went with his personality.

_Rose,_

_I've falsely confessed, if you haven't figured that out already. I will only go to prison, I know this for a fact. You would be sentenced to death, and I couldn't allow that. I don't know who has killed my great aunt. Find them, prove them guilty._

_And though I know I'll regret this, Rose, Belikov loves you. He looks miserable. He wanted to break you out, I had to compel him so he wouldn't._

_You should be with him. I'm not your first choice, and I know that. I'm not stupid, Rose. He makes you happy. Forgive him, and be happy together, and then find out who did it so my sorry ass can get out of prison before I'm fifty._

_I'll be in touch._

_Love,_

_Adrian_

"Rose!" Lissa shouted and slammed into me.

I couldn't breathe. He was only in prison. It was okay. I couldn't move, couldn't respond.

"Is she okay?" I heard Abe ask.

"I think she's shocked. Her boyfriend just confessed to murder," Sydney spoke up.

"_Ex _boyfriend_,_ and _falsely_ confessed to murder," I corrected her out of instinct.

"She's alright!" Christian exclaimed. "Just annoying."

I looked around for a guard. "Can I get something out of my old cell really fast?" I asked.

He nodded. "Innocent. I can't believe Ivashkov did it. I'm sorry I doubted you, Guardian Hathaway," he spoke as he led me to my cell. He unlocked it, and left it open. "Just shut the door when you leave. It'll lock on its own."

I thanked him and he left. I grabbed the files and walked out. I found my friends and family waiting outside the door to my room.

The door was unlocked, and I noticed one person missing. Dimitri.

"Syd," I called, and handed her the files, but I held Adrian's letter in my shoe. "I'll be back soon."

And then I walked off. Guardians walked the court halls.

"Excuse me," I approached one of the female guardians. "Do you know where Guardian Belikov is?"

"In his room, I think. Down the hall, to the left. Room 807," she told me, with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you're innocent, you're really going to be great."

I nodded, thanked her, and ran off towards 807. My fist pounded on the door.

It opened a moment later, and I almost pounded Dimitri's face, but I stopped myself just in time. He looked alarmed and intrigued.

"Can I come in?" I asked timidly.

He stepped aside, and let me in, shutting the door behind me.

"We need to talk," he stated, staring into my eyes.

"Well then, Comrade, talk," I shrugged.

"I made a mistake, Rose; I told you that my love had faded. It hadn't. I didn't want to hurt you. I can't forgive myself for what I did to you, Rose. I didn't think anyone could forgive me," he took a deep breath. "After you were almost taken away, I don't want to pretend, not anymore. I'm sorry I lied, but I thought it was better that way."

I bit my lip. "Then tell me the truth. Why were you the one that spoke first at the trial? Why did you object, and stand? Were you going to turn Adrian in? You're nothing but an ass."  
"Because I was going to say I did it," he said plainly.

This took me by surprise. I needed a moment to recover. After a moment of silence, I spoke, my voice low, barely audible. "You would have been executed for me?"

"Roza," he managed to sum up everything he'd been feeling in one word. Emotion poured into his words. "I love you. I never stopped." His hand was on my cheek.

I took a step back.

"No. No. You refused me, and I've just started to move on. What if you change your mind again? Or your love fades? No."  
He looked pained. "Roza, please."  
"Call me _Rose._ R-O-S-E," I spelled it for him. "There is no Z, no A."

My will was fading, and fast. I had to get out.

"Roza," he said forcefully. "Look at me."

He put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him. Then he kissed me.

I didn't resist. I let the sparks fly, let the electricity crackle. And I didn't regret it.

It just felt so right, so perfect.

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. Even if you don't review, thanks for reading! Review if you don't mind, though. It only takes a minute.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here.**

**I'm starting to get an idea of where to go with this. It involves lots of chapters, new characters, new settings, old characters, and lots of twists. That is, if I go with this idea.**

**If you've got any ideas, feel free to PM me. Or Twitter me. KatrynaWilliams is my Twitter.**

**Okay, enjoy. I'm going to go think about what to write for the next chapter.**

**I**F YOU'VE EVER BEEN FOOLED BEFORE you know where I'm coming from. The feeling of Dimitri's lips on mine… it was electric. But I pushed him away, and backed up.

"No. _No. _Just no. You just want to get in my pants and then leave me heart-broken. I won't let you do that to me, not again," I turned on my heel, but I had seen a glimpse of his face first.

He looked broken, horrified, awful, like something was ripping him apart, piece by piece. Everything he told me, it was all just a pretty lie, and would all evaporate when he had used me up.

I slammed the door behind me, and ran like hell to my room. I got in, slammed the door, and noticed no one was there. I put my back up against the door, and sobbed.

How stupid was I, to refuse what I wanted so much? I yearned for the touch of his lips, the feel of his hand in mine. But I didn't want to believe him. Didn't want to be fooled again.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there and cried.

It had been so right, so perfect. He'd said he loved me.

If he loved me, he wouldn't give up, I told myself. If he was telling the truth, he'd still chase me. Unless I was some prize he wanted.

No, I told myself, just stop there. If he loved me, he would chase me. If he didn't he would give up.

I dragged myself to bed, and tried to sleep.

When I fell asleep, and Adrian dream came into place.

"_Rose!" he shouted._

_I turned to face him. I ran into him, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Adrian! I'm so glad to see you!" When he pulled away from the hug, I slapped him. "Why did you do that? Why did you confess?"_

"_Because they would've executed you. Since I'm a royal, I just get a life in prison. I couldn't let them execute you, Rose," he stared at me. "What's wrong, little dhampir?"_

_I shook my head and looked down. "Nothing."_

"_You can't lie to me. Your aura…"_

"_Is black?" I guessed bitterly._

"_Always. But it's… depressing," he stared at what I assumed was my aura._

"_Really, it's nothing, I promise."_

"_You're a bad liar."_

"_It's Dimitri. That's all. See, I told you it was nothing."  
"He wouldn't take you?"_

"I_ wouldn't take _him._ He's just using me, and I can tell," I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent, unaffected. It wasn't fooling Adrian, not even for a moment. I hated being so transparent._

"_He's not using you. I can see his aura, remember? Every time he sees you, his aura flashes a color, the same color Lissa's flashes when she sees Christian. And yours does the same thing, Rose, I've seen it. When you see him with Lissa, when he sees you with me, you both get jealous, but you're too damn proud…"_

_I stared, mouth open. "Too proud? What the hell does that mean?"_

"_It means, you belong together. Can't you see, Rose? It _hurts_ to know you don't love me, that I'll never be your first choice, but I've sucked it up and dealt with it. I gave you everything, freedom, the chance to be together, and you won't do it. Because you don't want to be weak. Well, suck it up, because you two belong together," he argued. He was furious._

_I shook my head, and my arms quaked with anger._

"_Let me go. _Now_," I commanded._

The dream faded.

I dreamt dreams of Dimitri for the rest of the night.

When I woke, there was a sound outside my door. I walked over, and cautiously opened it. Sydney was fumbling with a key, Lissa right beside her.

"Hey, you're awake," Lissa took the sight of me in.

My hair was a mess, my eyes probably still red, and I knew that I had fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes. The dress was wrinkled and tear stained, and I was still wearing the flats.

"Rose, what happened?" Sydney demanded.

I shook my head. "It's the Adrian thing. Just stressed. He didn't do it."

Lissa nodded. "I know. He handed me a letter, right before he stood. He told me not to open it until we had left. Here, take a look."

It was the same messy scrawl from the letter he had given me. I could actually imagine him writing the letter,

_Lissa,_

_I have a plan to save Rose. I'm going to turn myself in, seeing as I'll only get a lifetime in prison. I haven't done it._

_Prove me innocent. This buys us time. Instead of having Rose executed, you've got me in prison._

_So figure it out._

_And help Rose be happy. You know what I mean._

_Adrian._

I handed her back the letter, and pulled out the letter Adrian had given me. She took it, read it, and handed it to Sydney while she processed the contents.

"He loves you enough to let you go. That's sweet. You know, for an evil creature of the night," Sydney commented.

Lissa ignored the evil creature of the night comment, and looked to me. "That's what's wrong isn't it? It's Dimitri?"  
"Liss, just stop there. Now," I told her.

She pushed onward. "Rose, why won't you just accept that he loves you? You love him! I know it!"  
"_Liss!_ Just stop! You don't get it! He hurt me, he _used _me. I saved him, and he threw it back in my face. I loved him, and I still do, but I won't let my guard down again. I refuse to be weak around him. I'm not in the mood. I'll talk to you later, guys."

The door was shut, and I walked to take a shower. I dressed and started out toward the track. My I-pod was blasting in my ears. It was so loud that I could barely make out the sounds. It was Set Your Goals- Look Closer. After running a few laps, I almost ran into someone. Dimitri.

He ran beside me, staring straight ahead.

I pushed myself harder, feeling the burn in my legs. I tuned it out, commanded my muscles to suck it the hell up, and kept going.

Next time I looked around, Dimitri wasn't anywhere near me. He was standing on the side of the track sitting down, looking tired. I couldn't tell how many laps I had run, but my legs ached, and I felt like collapsing. Sweat ran down my face. I wasn't nearly so angry anymore, I realized distantly.

Running had always helped me calm down. Not sure why. I pulled out my headphones and shoved my I-pod in my pocket.

Finally, I sat down, and closed my eyes. My sore legs didn't seem to obey me, and I knew they hated me with a fiery passion. When I stood, I stumbled to the side, and fell, my traitorous legs giving out beneath me.

An arm held me up, and steadied me. I recognized the electric jolt I got from the touch. Dimitri.

"Doesn't surprise me that you'd fall. I couldn't run anymore after forty laps. I stopped then. You just kept going and going," he told me.

I was still breathing heavily. "How many laps did I run?"

"A hundred or so."  
I ran a hand through my hair, and pulled away from his arms, determined to get away from him, to prove I could handle myself. I didn't want to be put in a position near him. I still loved him, I needed that to fade.

Again, I started to fall. Dimitri reached towards me, but I jerked away and fell on my ass.

This time, when I stood, I managed to get up, and walk on my own. I started away, but he pulled me back.

"No, I want to talk to you, Roz—Rose," he corrected himself, clearly remembering last night's conversation. I had made it memorable at least.

"About what? I said everything I have to say last night. I made myself perfectly clear."

Dimitri sighed. "I'm not going to give up that easily. When you were chasing me, you didn't give up. Until now. What changed?"

"Everything."  
He turned me to face him, because I hadn't looked at him once.

"That's not an answer, Rose."

"You want the truth?" I demanded, voice taking a cold tone. I shrugged off his hand. "Yeah, I love you. I don't think I'll ever stop. But I won't let myself get hurt again. Get used again. Because that's all you'll do. You'll use me and then spit me back out. Then you'll leave, ignore me, tell me you don't love me, and I'll be broken again."

"Rose it's not—"

"_Don't_ talk to me! You don't get it! I let down my guard, I gave you _everything_ and you threw it right back at me! I hunted you down, and went to the ends of the earth to find some way to save you, and you told me you didn't love me anymore. You treat Lissa like a saint, and me like I'm _nothing._ Like I'm the one who turned you. That _hurts_. It really hurts. You have no idea what that feels like."

Then he exploded. "What I did to you, Roza, it's not something I can just get over! Being… one of them, you can't imagine. I was there the entire time, watching, but not being able to stop myself. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I thought it was better that way!"

"How could it have been better when it kept us apart? When it hurt me more than you could ever imagine? You act like this is better, like it makes it all better, and that I can be happy. I can't! You turned me down, pushed me away. And when I start to move on, you come and beg for me back. Do you understand how confused I am right now?" I shouted back.

Suddenly, I looked around. There was no one, and I was glad.

He grabbed my arm pulled me towards him. This time, I didn't resist.

"Rose, I won't hurt you again. I promise you this. I won't hurt you, I'm not able. I'd rather kill myself. Please, just trust me, Roza," his voice was a whisper, a plea.

I shut my eyes, and tried to turn away. "I can't trust anyone. I'm not capable of trusting anyone anymore."

His lips neared mine, and our foreheads touched. "Please," he begged. "Should I get down on my knees?"

I said nothing.

When I opened my eyes, he was on his knees, eyes alone pleading with me.

I forced my mouth open to speak, but before I could, nausea overwhelmed me. I whirled around, almost knocking right into a strigoi. I lunged out, kicking hard, and I heard Dimitri fighting a strigoi of his own. One came up behind me.

I didn't have a stake. I sparred with the two strigoi, trying to keep them off of me, but was unable. Dimitri came to assist me; he was carrying a stake, and had staked the one he had been fighting.

He staked one, but in the moment I took my eyes away from the strigoi I was fighting, I was attacked. Shoved to the ground. I felt my head crack against the pavement and warm, thick, liquid surrounded me.

"Rose!" Dimitri cried out. Then I was lifted up, and jumbled around a lot. Shouting. Lots of noise, temperature changes. I couldn't make out the words, and the world was incoherent. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I didn't even remember closing them.

Noise around me couldn't be made into sound, and I was unable to open my eyes. I wanted to look around, see Dimitri's face one more time. I knew this was it, that I was dying.

All I wanted was to be okay.  
And then, the world started to make sense, I could make out sounds, and voices.

Lissa was there, I could feel the magic through the bond.

I was going to be okay.

Strigoi had gotten into the royal court. This wasn't good. Someone on the inside had to have let them in. There was no way they could've gotten past that security without an inside contact.

Something was wrong in the royal court. And I had to find out what.

I opened my eyes, and stared into Dimitri's warm brown ones. Lissa sat beside me, peering at me. She looked tired, and Christian was behind her, looking concerned. Sydney was across the room, and Abe and my mother stood on the other side of the hospital bed. Tasha and Mia stood in the background, and Eddie rushed in.

I wanted to talk to Dimitri. Alone. That wasn't really happening.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked. "I didn't mess anything up, did I?"

I shook my head. "No, you did great." I looked to Christian. "Get her back to her room, and make sure she gets some sleep. I'll be by later, Liss. Thanks, I owe you."

She nodded, and Christian escorted her out.

Two down. Six to go.  
"Mom, dad," I nodded to them. "I'm fine. You can go now, you know."

My mother pursed her lips. "I've got duty. I'll take your father, so he doesn't bother you." She came forward and kissed my forehead. "You've got to stop getting into accidents like this."

"Syd, you should go with them. Make sure you don't run into a lot of people," I made eye contact with her. Her tattoo glimmered in the light. She slowly walked away with my parents.

"I'll see you later, Rose," she said, and left.

So I was left with Tasha, Eddie, and Mia.

Tasha's phone rang a moment later. She answered, mumbled a few words and then hung up.

"Sorry, Rose, but I have to go. Royal business," she sighed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Two left.

Mia stepped toward me, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders when she moved. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really fine."

"I've got a training session, if you don't mind. I'll stop by your room. We'll talk later. I'm late. Eddie, come on. You're supposed to come help, remember?" Mia tried to grab him.

He shook her off. "I'll be there in a minute, Mia. I have to talk to Rose for a minute."

Mia walked out of the room, and Eddie turned to face Dimitri and I.

"Belikov, you hurt her again, and I'll help her and everyone else dismember you," Eddie said plainly. Then he turned and walked out.

Huh.

"Let's go back to my room," I suggested. "We need to finish talking."

Dimitri bit his lip. "I don't know if they'll discharge you yet."  
I stared at him, my jaw hanging open. "Do you know _anything_ about me? Anything at all? I can make my way out of a hospital. Trust me."

I looked at my clothes. They were blood stained. At least there was no gown.

"Come on. I'll help you," he held out his arm and I took it.

This was going to be a long talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so, so, **_**so**_** sorry for the long time no update. My excuse, no matter how lame, is no internet. I've found a way around that. So all stories should be getting updated soon. I really hope you like it. Reviews and thoughts, as always, are much appreciated. So is criticism, constructive or not. Although I do like the constructive better than the non-constructive. But I appreciate honesty.**

**So, suggestions or improvements? Spelling or grammar errors? PM or review. Or Twitter me. My Twitter is KatrynaWilliams. Email me at my writing email. Blueflowersrose(at)aol(dot)com. Without parenthesis, and the and .. But other than that… Yep, that's it. Should update sooner this time. Reviews motivate me, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**M**Y STOMACH WAS IN A KNOT because I knew what was coming. The talk was going to be hell. I knew I was going to let it all out, and that I was going to feel like a pile of shit.

Dimitri got me out of the hospital without complication. That I was thankful for.

When we got back to my room, I grabbed a change of clothes and went to wash the blood out of my hair. At first the water ran crimson, then pink, and then clear.

I stalled, until the hot water ran out. Then I stepped out, of the shower, and I dried myself off. In the mirror, I caught my reflection. Under my eyes were defined bags, yet I didn't feel tired at all. My skin looked two shades paler, and my hair a shade darker. I shrugged it off, threw on my sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt, and walked into my room.

Dimitri was sitting on my bed, staring at the pictures on my wall. Of me with friends like Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Eddie, among others. They were pretty recent pictures, I thought.

"Roza," he began, "Why won't you believe me?"  
I leaned against the wall, as far from him as I could get. "I don't trust you."  
"I could make you trust me."

"What, you gonna have Lissa use compulsion on me? I love Adrian," and this was true. But not in the way I wanted to love Adrian. Each time I said it, it got easier, and easier, more and more convincing. I was beginning to believe it myself.

"You told me you loved me, Rose. When I start to chase you, you back away. Why?" he stood up.

"Because you told me you didn't love me. I started to move on! I was so broken up about you. Love em' and leave em', is that your motto? You sleep with Tasha before you left her?"

Now he shook with anger. "You say I don't get it. You're the one who doesn't understand, Rose! Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to love anyone! Haven't been able to _be_ with anyone!" he lowered his voice. "Rose, I can't help but love you. You said yourself that you still love me."

"Yes, but—"

"Then why don't you just give me one chance?"

"Because I don't want to go through that pain again. I _can't_ go through that pain again. I'd rather die. I'd rather kill myself."  
"_Don't_ say that. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," he growled.

"_You _hurt me every minute you talk to me. Nothing but pain. Why can't you understand? I love Adrian!"

He crossed the distance between us, and looked down at me. "One chance. That's all I ask."

I closed my eyes, avoiding looking into his eyes for any longer. They looked so sincere, so apologetic, so full of love.

I couldn't open up to him like that again. Not unless I was sure.

I shook my head. "No. No, I can't do that to Adrian!"

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

I hesitated. Was it? Don't overthink it, Rose, I told myself. "Positive."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to drop the charade."

My mouth almost dropped open, and shock registered on my face.

"Did you really think I loved you? I was doing this because you would've been sentenced to death. I wanted you to be happy. Because I could make you happy for a few days. I don't love you, Rose."

"But I thought—"

"Don't flatter yourself. Now, we can get Adrian out, you can live happily ever after, and I can leave without feeling guilty."  
When I spoke my voice was so cold and threatening that even I couldn't recognize it. "Get out. Get out now. Don't come back. You help save Adrian, and then you leave, and never look back. Because if I ever see you again after this is over, I'll kill you. With my bare hands if I have to. Now _get out._"

He turned, and left.

I cried so hard I thought I was dying. On the floor, I lay crumpled, and broken. There was a soft knocking at the door. I couldn't stand, couldn't answer it.

"Rose?" it was Lissa. If I didn't respond, she'd go away. I couldn't respond, but a soft sob ripped through my body. "Rose, let me in. I hear you, let me in!"

I couldn't speak, I was incapable. The door must have been unlocked, so she walked in. She took in my form, and ran to me.

"Are you okay?" She demanded. "What happened?"

"I l-lied," I sobbed, "and he told the truth. He d-doesn't w-want me."

"Oh, Rose," she sighed. She didn't know what to say.

"He s-said that I m-meant n-nothing to h-him, and when t-this was ov-ver he would l-leave and never turn b-back. L-Liss, I l-love him, and I tol-ld him-m I didn't."

Sobs ripped through me, and I felt my heart tearing into pieces.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," she stood, and tried to help me up. I was up, and collapsed on the bed. "You need to sleep."

She stayed in my room, until I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I was in Lissa's mind. She was pissed, upset, distressed, sad, and a million other things. She was storming down the hall, and saw Dimitri. I didn't want to see Dimitri, but was groggy from sleep, and couldn't pull out of her mind.

"How could you do that to her?" Lissa shouted, anger controlling her mind. She cared about me so much, and she couldn't stand to see me hurt. "How?"

He looked back at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. But he wanted so badly to deny it. "Do what?"

His little act fed her anger. "You know what! What you did to Rose! She did _everything_ for you, and you gave her _nothing._ Then you go and do _that!_ You're nothing but an arrogant jerk!" she was dangerously close to Dimitri, and he looked like he was about to start swinging.

"She loves _Adrian_," he said the name with scorn. "And I promise, princess, that the moment this ends, I will be long gone. I will never return."

"You're an idiot. I thought _you_ of all people, would be able to tell when Rose is lying. I can't wait to be rid of you."

She turned to walk away, but a large hand caught her arm. It sent chills through me, to be touched by him. But he was touching Lissa, and not in a friendly way. He spun her around to face him.

"What do you mean, lying?" he asked, a flicker of emotion in those eyes I had fallen in love with. They were so brown, and so soft.

"Figure it out," Lissa's voice was cold. She had been hanging around me _way _too long. "Let me go now."

His grip loosened, but didn't release.

"Let go!" she shouted.

Suddenly, he gasped, and recoiled. His hand was bleeding a little bit, and looked singed.

Christian was beside Lissa. "Let's go, Lissa," he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from Dimitri. "You come near either Lissa, or Rose again without their permission, or me around, I'll let Rose kill you. Then I'll burn your bones. Understood?"

Dimitri sank into his room, looking depressed.

Lissa's ears heard something slam, some breaking glass, and then a muffled scream, full of agony. Not physical pain, emotional.

I slipped back into my own head, and cried again.

"Rose?" Lissa cracked the door, and stepped inside, Christian and Sydney on her tail. "How are you feeling?"

Instinctively, I wiped my eyes, and sat up. "Fine. Just hungry," I said, ignoring the pounding headache. Sydney flipped the lights on, and Lissa sat beside me on the bed. Sydney took one of the chairs, and Christian took the couch.

"Here," Lissa handed me a bag of chips, which I ate ravenously. Crying always made me hungry.

"Now, Rose, to get to the fun part. We get to go and start to pick this crime apart," Sydney smiled, lightheartedly. I knew Lissa had explained everything to her. And to Christian. I was okay with that. "But first, I got this letter. It was for you. It was outside your door," she handed it to me. It was elegant paper, and my name was written on it in scrawling cursive.

_Rosemarie,_

_Dear, dear Rose. Do give Vasilisa my best. I hope you hadn't forgotten about me, and my dear brother Robert. We regret hearing that you weren't found guilty. That would make everything so much simpler. But of course, you found a way out. A false confession, made by the wrong lover. If only it had been made by the one you really love. It would have meant so much more. I was touched._

_But figuring it out, will not be that easy Rose. This murder case, will not be easy to solve, I will make it so. Best of luck. And hurry, before our trail gets too cold for you to find._

_Victor Dashkov_

My hands trembled, and I set the letter down. Everyone was staring at me, judging my expression, waiting for me to say something, anything. And I just wanted to sit there, and say nothing. For a giant meteor to come and crash into me, and kill me right there. The answer had been right there. I should have figured it out, should have known.

"It was him. Victor. Victor and Robert Dashkov murdered Queen Tatiana, and framed me for it."

**Yeah, I know, you're probably thinking wtf? But that's what I'm going for. All will be explained in later chapters. Feel free to guess how it's going to go. I'm not completely sure, it's not written in stone yet.**

**Anyway, please, please, review and tell me what you thought. It helps me to grow as a writer. **

**Oh, and just curious, who do you want Rose to end up with in the real series? Personally, I want her to end up with Dimitri, and I think Adrian and Tasha would make a good couple.**

**Here's my list:**

**Rose and Dimitri**

**Lissa and Christian**

**Mia and Eddie**

**Janine and Abe**

**Adrian and Tasha**

**Sydney and…?**

**Anyway, let me know your character pairings, and review! I'll update soon! Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I've been looking for new music to listen to. Suggestions? Let me know.**

**Thanks for any and all reviews. They mean a lot.**

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

Lissa's fear shot through the bond like a rocket. It pulled me into her head, and I was staring at myself for a moment, before I pulled out of her head.

"We should have seen that! We should have known!" Christian exclaimed. "It was so obvious, it was looking us right in the face."

"One problem. How did he get past all the guards?" I asked. "How could he have done that?"

Lissa bit her lip. "Robert. He's a spirit user. Compulsion."

"Damn! It's actually plausible. How do we find him?" I demanded.

"I hate to say it, but I have no idea," Sydney said.

I looked around, and everyone shrugged. An idea was blooming in my mind, but it was a really, _really_ bad idea.

I sighed, and spoke hesitantly. "I know who would know…"

"Who?" Everyone asked at once.

"Strigoi."

"And how the hell would we get information out of them?" Christian demanded.

"I've got a few ideas…"  
"Such as?"

"Red colored contacts and asking questions. I'd do it, of course."

"No, Rose, just… no!" Lissa said. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't, Liss. Not if we want to find him. He has an army. I can just feel it!"

I pulled a box of red colored contacts out of my nightstand. They'd been there for a while. I had been planning on using them as a practical joke… but I had to use them now. For this.

I put them in, and looked at Lissa. I'd never really needed glasses, or contacts, but these were pretty basic.

"How do I look?" I asked, and looked directly at them.

"Like a strigoi," Christian laughed.

I stood, and walked out of the room. My skin was already pale, lately, anyway. Lissa tried to follow me, but I told her to stand back. I walked to Dimitri's room, and knocked the door down.

He looked up at me, and saw my eyes. He took his stake out, and ran towards me, but I ducked out of the way, last second. I could see something in his eyes, telling me he didn't want to stake me.

I grabbed his stake out of his hand.

"Stop!" I shouted as he tried to kick me. "Hey!"

"You're not Rose!" he exclaimed, trying to kick me. I knew him too well, and was across the room.

"Wait! Wait," I said. I held the stake in one hand, and pulled a contact out with the other. I held it up for him to see, and let him examine my eye.

I tossed his stake back to him. "See? I'm me."

He bit his lip. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to infiltrate strigoi. Later, comrade," I used my old nickname for him, from lighter times. But now, it wasn't light.

"You can't!" he tried. "Don't!"

I walked out. He grabbed my arm. "Don't do it."

"Sorry, but you can't tell me what to do anymore."  
"But… never mind."  
"That's what I thought."

I stormed off, and I changed into comfortable clothes. I had to leave my stake behind, because I couldn't risk it being discovered. Finding the strigoi would be hard, but not impossible.

Before I left, I stopped by Lissa's room. She helped by making me look paler, and applying fake fangs. They were hard, and they would work… or so I thought.

"I don't like this," Lissa said.

"I know," I replied simply. My parents didn't know. No one but me, Christian, Sydney, Lissa, and Dimitri.

When I started out, all made up, Dimitri walked into the hall, eyes red, skin pale. I looked at him, wanting to lunge out.

"Convincing makeup. Who did it? You?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me."

"You're not coming."  
"You don't get to have all the fun."

"No." I told him simply. "Just no."  
"Rose, you can't get away from me."  
"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do. You're going to get caught. And you're going to need help," he said.

He was right. I would… but I didn't want his help. I needed it.

I sighed. "Fine. But if you ruin this… you're dead."  
"Done."

I set off with Dimitri.

It was dark, and there were no strigoi in sight. But then my senses started up, and I looked behind me. One stood there, red eyes flaring in the moonlight.

It hadn't noticed my eyes yet, and when it did, it smiled.

"Welcome to team Dashkov, Rose and Dimitri," it hissed. He was an average looking strigoi, with brown hair, pale skin, and red eyes.

Dimitri's arm wound around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you," I revealed my fangs.

Dimitri smiled, revealing his own fake fangs.

I loved being so close to him, even though I knew he didn't care about me. Not anymore. Maybe he never had.

Instinctually I shook out of my thoughts.

"Where do we meet up?" I asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"I'll show you," the strigoi smiled back.

Dimitri growled, and it sounded convincing.

My lips turned up into a half smile, and we followed this strigoi. I feared for my life, when we walked into some high security building.

Victor was sitting on a make due throne in the main room.

All I wanted to do was kill him. But I couldn't.

"Make sure they aren't carrying weapons," Victor commanded.

A strigoi patted each of us down. There were a lot of them. Tons. More than I could handle, and I was glad to have someone with me.

"Nothing, sir."

"Rosemarie," Victor smiled. "So good to see you and your lover."

I grinned. "Good to see you too."  
"It's time to test your loyalty," he snapped his fingers.

A human was brought in, thrashing, screaming. "Let me go!" she shouted. "Please, let me go, psychos!"

I was surprised she was still alive.

She was laid at my feet.

"Drink from her. Prove to me that you are loyal to me," Victor said, smiling, humor in his voice. "Drink her blood. Now."

My teeth neared her neck.

**I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, new chapter is here! Whoohoo!  
Sorry for the semi-long wait.**

I took a shivering breath, and Dimitri's arms kept me steady.

"Hesitating?" Victor asked cruelly.

"Not at all," I responded, and took a deep breath.

How did I go about this? I could save this girl, and get myself killed, and Dimitri, and Adrian would rot in prison. Or…

The fake fangs would have to work. They were… I wasn't sure what they were made out of, but I hoped they worked. Oh, god, I felt sick.

Dimitri would work with me, if I decided to attack.

I looked into the girl's eyes. "This is going to hurt. Badly. You will scream and writhe in pain," I took on the tone that Lissa did when she used compulsion. Only, I didn't have compulsion. Her eyes didn't glaze over, but that's what would happen.

"Get on with it already!" Victor shouted.

I neared her neck, and felt the fake fangs puncture the skin. My stomach turned.

I sucked on the blood, and felt the warm, thick, sticky liquid slide down my throat. It was disgusting. Salty, and gross.

The girl was screaming, writhing in pain. Dimitri was holding her still. Finally, I stopped.

She was passed out. Not dead.

"Good job, Rosemarie," Victor nodded.

I pressed play on the mini-tape recorder in my pocket.

"Did you kill Tatiana?" I questioned, letting a fake smirk cross my face.

"Yes. I, Victor Dashkov, killed Queen Tatiana. I killed her, and framed you. But this all worked in my favor, didn't it? I've got you, and Belikov, and that old bitch is out of the way. So now, I can claim the throne. I've got the army of strigoi behind me, and I can take over the moroi world, then the human one," Victor ranted.

Dimitri was holding me up. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Show them to their room," Victor pointed to a strigoi.

It motioned for us to follow it. And we went up stairs and there was a room. It had a double bed, a bathroom, and clothes.

I shut the door when it left. He left.

My hand pressed stop on the tape recorder. Dimitri looked at me, and I shut my eyes tight.

Tears fell out of my eyes, and I felt sickness overwhelm me. Dimitri held my hair while I vomited.

"She was still alive," I said when I sat up. "She was alive when I was done."

"I know," he told me, rubbing my back. "I know."

"I want to leave. I want to go home now," I whispered.

"Just hold out. If we leave now, they'll come after us. We have to wait, until daylight. They'll never set us out on our own, Roza," he said.

Having him calling me Roza made me feel better. Him being there made me feel better. I cringed into him, picturing her face. I would never be able to scrub this from my memory.

How could I have done that? How? I should have just chickened out. Death would have been better than that. Than what I had just done.

My stomach felt queasy again, and I leaned over the toilet. Dimitri held back my hair as I puked the rest of the contents of my stomach.

I sobbed into Dimitri's chest when I was done.

How long we sat like that was a mystery. He stroked my hair, and held me to him, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears.

Finally, I sat up. He looked at me, his eyes burning into mine.

My breathing evened out, and Dimitri lowered his lips to mine. He paused, waiting for me to pull away. But I didn't.

Our lips met, and I was in pure bliss. I was floating, on the top of the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he had one of his hands tangled in my hair, pressing me closer to him.

There was something just… right about this. About us.

But then… he had said that he didn't love me. That it was all a ruse.

Finally, I pulled back.

He kissed my jaw, down my neck.

"Stop. Stop!" I commanded, pushing him back. "Just… stop."

He looked at me, alarmed.

"Are you okay…? Did I do something?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask? Stop messing with my mind! You tell me you love me, you want me back. Then, you tell me it was a trick. And now, this? Stop. Just stop with all of this. I hate it. Stop messing with me!" I exclaimed, standing up, trying to move away. But he wouldn't let me.

"Roza…"

"No! Don't! Just let me go."

"Roza, let me explain," he begged.

"No! What is there to explain? You _explained_ everything to me already!" my tone was dangerous, cold, and unforgiving. I struggled in his arms, but the way he was holding me, I couldn't break free.

"I lied!" he shouted. "I lied before."  
I stopped struggling. "What?" I breathed.

"I lied. I thought… I thought that lying would make it better. Make it so that you would move on. But _I_ can't move on. I can't stop thinking about you. And then you came to do this… and I couldn't let you go alone. Because what if you died? What if you died, and I never told you? I couldn't stand that, couldn't stand you in danger, Roza! Not without me there to protect you!" his eyes searched mine.

I was pretty sure that I had my guardian mask on, that there was no emotion showing. But, he could see right through me.

His arms started to drop, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought his lips down to mine. For a moment, he stood immobile, shocked at my acceptance. Usually, I'd make an argument, not believe it. But I was so… determined, so sure that this was right. _We_ were right.

The door burst open outside. Strigoi flooded the room.

"We've got a liar on our hands," one of them smirked, and I detached myself from Dimitri. He kept his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri snarled.

"I mean that you haven't been turned. Neither of you," it told us.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hissed. "You watched me drink that girl."

"And we know you're faking," they neared Dimitri and I, in full attack mode.

And I'd thought I'd just gotten out of trouble.

Mega shit.

**So… what did you think? Reviews would be MUCH appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So… here's the chapter… hope you enjoy.**

Okay, so let's sum all this up. No weapons. Two Dhampirs, fighting at least twelve Strigoi. Third floor. Middle of the night.

Wasn't sure how to get out of this one.

They knew, and they were coming for us. Dimitri shoved me aside, and jumped in front of me, fighting the first three Strigoi all by himself.

Three slid past him and came for me. I slid into the center of the room, careful not to get cornered.

I growled, the sound threatening and primal in my throat, and I lunged for them. I had one weapon. Me. And my fake fangs. That was it. And boy, were we screwed.

More Strigoi were waiting in the hall. And they weren't taking prisoners. They were here to kill. I was getting slammed into the wall.

I lunged at the closest on, a female, and slammed my foot into her stomach. She didn't stumble, but instead, she slammed her hand into my shoulder. I stumbled, and almost fell on my ass, but instead regained my balance at the last second. Before she could make any move, I slammed my fist into her face, and went for a kick to the ribs, but she caught and twisted my leg. Another strigoi came up behind me and dealt a blow to my head that made me dizzy.

I almost faltered, but I didn't let myself fall. The strigoi in front of me went to sweep my legs out from under me, but I moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

Then, the one behind me, shoved me into the female in front of me.

In a blur of movement, one had me pressed into the wall, and its teeth were nearing my neck.

"Roza!" Dimitri's voice made me fight harder.

I kicked it off, and it slammed through the glass window, stumbling from surprise and the force. It was a younger strigoi. The window wasn't reinforced, which was a mistake on their part.

"Dimitri!" I shouted. The only choice was to jump, and run.

He knew that, and made his way over as we fought. I had picked up a glass shard, which was cutting into my hand, but it was good to defend myself with.

Dimitri grabbed my hand, and we jumped together. We took off running, matching each other step for step. Strigoi were close behind us, and I was scared. Terrified.

I pushed my speed up a notch, and Dimitri did the same. I wasn't sure where the speed was coming from, but it didn't seem fast enough. I pushed my legs faster, and faster. The Strigoi were fast, but I had to survive. They were trying to corner us.

We weren't in a good place.

Dimitri's hand in mine kept me going, and I pushed through the pain, feeling my legs aching, my lungs burning for oxygen, my hand bleeding because of the glass.

The pain made me run harder. I was alive, and it would stay that way.

One of the Strigoi grabbed my arm, and I slammed the glass shard into its skin, and tried to run, but it wouldn't let go. It tried to crush my arm.

Dimitri was trying to pull me with him, but he realized that I couldn't move. I screamed as my bone snapped, and I dropped the glass.

Dimitri kicked it in the stomach, and it stumbled. That was enough time for us to escape once more. The wards were in sight.

We had to make it. I pushed into a gear I didn't even know I had, and managed to make it over the wards with Dimitri.

I hadn't noticed the sobs escaping my lips until Dimitri cradled me into his chest. He had picked me up. The Strigoi had retreated.

Dimitri carried me to the infirmary, after removing the contacts and fake fangs.

As it turned out, the bones in my arm were crushed. Completely.

Lissa healed me, and darkness took me over for a few moments, until Dimitri coaxed me back into my normal state of mind.

Of course, Lissa realized immediately that we were… well, whatever the hell we were. Not exactly together… we hadn't been able to talk yet.

She left us to talk.

I looked into those concerned brown eyes I loved so much, and spoke one word. "Spill."  
He understood immediately, and as we walked to my room, he spoke. "Roza, I love you. I'm sorry, I lied. But I thought it was best."

"Best? Breaking my heart was _best_?" I scoffed.

He ignored the cold tone of my words and continued in that warm voice that made me feel at home. "For you guarding Lissa. But when you went… to do _that…_ stupid mission… I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I love you, and I'm _sorry_. Can you forgive me?"

I didn't really even have to think. I loved him too much. No matter how badly he ever hurt me, I would always forgive him, I realized.

Always.

I didn't say anything, just leaned up, and met his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. There was hunger, passion behind this kiss.

I loved him, and he loved me. For real. This was real.

I couldn't believe it. I was on the top of the world.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, pulling away, breathless.

Dimitri looked hurt.

I produced the tape recorder. "We have to save Adrian."

We changed course, and picked up Lissa and Christian.

Lissa, at least, thought it was enough to convince everyone of Victor's guilt.

I wasn't so sure, but I hoped.

So, I stood in front of the Royals. The reps of the Royals. I played the tape.

"Did you kill Tatiana?" My voice echoed on the playback.

"Yes. I, Victor Dashkov, killed Queen Tatiana. I killed her, and framed you. But this all worked in my favor, didn't it? I've got you, and Belikov, and that old bitch is out of the way. So now, I can claim the throne. I've got the army of strigoi behind me, and I can take over the moroi world, then the human one," Victor's voice announced. "Show them to their room."

A moment of silence, and it clicked off.

I detailed our little plan, and the Royals looked interested, and appalled.

They all gathered together, and we waited.

Finally, they turned to us, after a half hour of whispering.

"Adrian Ivashkov shall be freed from Tarasov, and shall take over his Great Aunt's spot until a new King or Queen is crowned," one of the stuck up Royals announced. "He will be released promptly, and will arrive back here in twenty four hours."

We walked out of the room, and once the doors swung shut, Lissa and I looked at each other, screamed, and jumped up and down as if we were thirteen.

"We did it!" I shouted, hugging Dimitri, and kissing him.

"Adrian gets to choose the new King or Queen," Lissa said.

"He'll choose you, Liss, you know it!" I exclaimed.

Lissa grinned. "I hope."

"I know he will."

"So, Rose, we've got a lot of catching up to do," she gave me a _look_ that said she wanted to know everything about Dimitri and I.

I laughed and she and I walked to her room after I kissed Dimitri goodbye.

**There's chapter seven. Many more twists to come, don't worry, guys…**

**SONGS:**

**The Good Life-Three Days Grace**

**Time of Dying-Three Days Grace**

**Now's the Time-Slick Shoes**

**The Few That Remain-Set Your Goals (Ft. Hayley Williams)  
This Will Be the Death of Us-Set Your Goals**

**Again and Again-Fireworks**

**2923 Monroe Street-Fireworks**

**Looking Up-Paramore**

**Any music suggestions? I love some of the music that people have been suggesting!**

**Review please! I love every single review, it makes me feel loved.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter for my lovely readers. I love when I get reviews!**

**Twitter me! KatrynaWilliams is my Twitter.**

**Enjoy.**

Catching up with Lissa was going to be difficult.

We sat in her room and she waited. She knew that if she tried to get me to speak before I was ready that I would just shut up.

"He told me he loved me, and he said he didn't before because 'he thought it was best' for me guarding you," I said in a rush.

"What?" Lissa said sharply. "And?"

"And I think I forgave him."

"You think?"

"I did," I told her. "I forgave him."

"Do you regret it?"  
I thought for a moment. "No."

"Do you love him?"  
"Yes."  
"Does he treat you well?"

I smiled. "Most of the time."

"Then I support you, one hundred percent, Rose."

"Thank you, Liss. So… what are you hiding from me?" I asked, realizing she was blocking me through the bond.

She froze. She hadn't thought that I would figure it out this soon.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't make me answer that, please," she begged. She wasn't compelling, just asking. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"You bet your ass you will," I said.

"I promise, I promise. Let's go find our _boyfriends_. I can't get over saying that!" Lissa smiled, and grabbed my arm, with a little squeal.

She handed me off to Dimitri.

"That was a short talk," he said.  
"Are you complaining?"

"No. Just observing."

"She's hiding something from me. And I can't figure it out," I sighed. "I hate not knowing things."

"I know, Roza. I know."

We reached my room, and walked inside.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, I drifted to sleep.

_Rose, come on! Meet me in the infirmary! There's news! _Lissa said through the bond, waking me up.

The infirmary? Fear shot through me. She sounded happy, but the infirmary was never good. Who had been hurt?

"Lissa needs us in the infirmary," I stated, and Dimitri looked confused. He had already been up.

I ran. I had the feeling it wasn't urgent, but I didn't want to wait.

I almost ran into Christian. He motioned us into a room.

Lissa was ecstatic, and blocking me out.

"Liss, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" she grinned. "I'm pregnant! With twins!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I pulled her in for a hug.

"Careful, don't crush my kids," Christian had a smile in his voice.

"Oh my god!" I grinned. "This is great! I'm gonna be an aunt! What are you—"

"We just found out, don't ask what we're gonna name them," Lissa cut me off.

I sighed, and pouted. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, when you thought it was true?"

"Because I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to say anything! Because then it'd ruin the surprise!"

Dimitri's arms were wrapped around me. "Congratulations Pr—Lissa," he corrected himself.

Lissa turned to him. "You. If you _ever,_ ever, hurt Rose, I'll kill you. You won't have time to defend yourself, I'll kill you!" she smiled. She put a little compulsion into her words. "You won't see it coming, and you'll be terrified. I'll come, and you'll hide. You're going to be terrified of me, more terrified than you are now."

I felt him tense up. Lissa smiled.

_I'll take the compulsion off later._

"No need!" I exclaimed. "It'll be a lot of fun."

Dimitri and Christian both looked confused.

"If we wanted you two to know, we'd tell you," I grinned.

"Come on, Liss, let's go home," Christian grabbed her arm, and helped her off of the infirmary bed.

"How far along are you?" Dimitri asked.

"Six weeks," Lissa beamed. "Twins!" she shrieked.

"What do you want? Boys or girls?" I inquired.

"One of each," Christian said thoughtfully. "One Lissa and one me."

"Two girls!" I said. "You don't want another fireboy!" I laughed.

"You know you love me, Rose," Christian smirked.

"Wanna bet?"

"I would bet anything for you, Little Dhampir," Adrian joined us on our walk.

I turned around. "Adrian!" I hugged him. "You're here! You're okay!"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you," I said. "Just… thank you. For everything."

I stepped back into Dimitri's arms, and he shot me a knowing look.

"Cousin, you're glowing!" Adrian addressed Lissa.

She shrieked again, and I covered my ears. "I'm pregnant!"

"I can see what they are. Do you want to know what they are? I can see the auras," Adrian flashed us a grin.

"Yeah, why not?" Christian smiled, and pulled Lissa closer to him.

"One of each," Adrian smiled. "So what happened while I was gone? Who did it?"

"Victor. Come on, we'll fill you in on everything. There's a lot. And it's a bit… strange." 

**Yeah, it was a bit short… other than that, thoughts? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We hit one hundred reviews! I love you guys! You make my life amazing! I'm that sad of a person. I live for reviews. Just kidding. Nope, I'm not. Maybe I am. I'm in a good mood, excuse the crazy argument I'm having as I type.**

**In the last chapter, I didn't concentrate enough on the Dimitri/Rose relationship. This chapter is mostly fluff/filler.**

**Lissa/Rose time, Dimitri/Rose, Adrian/Rose, then the gang. **

**Twitter me. KatrynaWilliams.**

**Enjoy.**

We caught up Adrian.

"I can't believe you did that, little Dhampir! Guardian Belikov!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I felt guilty," I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have. I did it because I wanted to. And it all turned out okay."

"So, King Ivashkov, what are you gonna do now?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have to pick someone for the title by the end of this year. I have to have them crowned by the end of next year. I'm picking Lissa. There's no one else that I'd trust more," he told us, his eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Lissa shrieked.

We'd had our suspicions, but hearing them confirmed… wow!

Lissa was hugging Adrian, then Christian, then me. So much good news for her, it was overwhelming to her. I could feel her utter happiness.

Then I felt nauseas. Apparently, she did to. She went for the sink, while I went for the toilet, and we both puked.

"Morning sickness!" She shouted, joyfully.

"What is there to be happy about?" I demanded, as I wiped my mouth.

She hugged me. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

These next few months were gonna be hell. I would experience all the hormones, and everything else. Shit.

Dimitri walked in, Christian on his tail.  
Christian was laughing at me, Dimitri frowning.

"I'm experiencing Lissa's mood swings and morning sickness. Yippee? Comrade, these next few months are gonna be hell for you. I hope you're aware you're going to be living in my room? Fulfilling my every wish?" I grinned. The happiness was spreading through me.

Dimitri grinned, and grabbed my waist.

"My pleasure," he whispered in my ear.

"I've gotta talk to Lissa. I'll be back," I murmured back. He frowned, but let go. "Lissa, with me, in the hall."

She smiled. "Okay." She shrugged out of Christian's grip, past an amused Adrian, and out into the hall with me.

We shut the door, and I hugged her tight. We both squealed. "You're pregnant!" I shouted.

"I know!" She shouted back.

We were both happy. I blame it on the hormones.

I wished I could be pregnant, but there was no way. I was a Dhampir, and so was Dimitri.

"Rose?" Lissa sensed my change in mood.

"Nothing, sorry. You gonna name the little girl Rose? And the little boy Dimitri?" I asked, grinning. "Because, you know, we wouldn't mind sharing names."

"That wouldn't be confusing at all," she rolled her eyes. She hugged me again. "I can't believe I'm pregnant!"

"I know!"

We went off into another round of screaming.

"You're gonna be Queen!" I cried.

"I know!"

More screaming, and jumping.

Damn pregnancy hormones. She wasn't even that far along!

More screaming, happiness, and jumping.

Then we calmed down and went back into the room.

Everyone eyed us curiously. We just burst out laughing, and turned to each other.

"His face is so…" I started.

"I know!" Lissa laughed.

"And Christian's is so…"  
"Yeah!"

More crazy looks. And more laughter. Finally, we calmed down.

"Christian, can we go? I'm tired," Lissa grabbed Christian's arm.

"Alright," he nodded.

Adrian took that as his cue to leave.

And then, it was just me and Dimitri.

"So Comrade, do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course, Roza."

"We I love you too. How much do you love me?"

"More than my own life."

"Show me how much," I smiled, kissing him, putting everything I had into that one kiss.

"Of course," he carried me to the bed.

After a few rounds, I fell asleep.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted me.

"You know, you could ask permission to come into my dreams," I rolled my eyes.

"I could, but that's no fun."

We were in a garden.

There was some light snow on the ground, but it wasn't cold. I picked some snow up, made it into a ball, and threw it at Adrian.

He hadn't seen it coming, and had gotten a face full.

I laughed, and he went to get a snowball. I ducked, and threw one at him.

He ducked, and got me right in the eye.

"Hey! You got me!" I shouted, firing one off. It hit him in his… manhood. I doubled over laughing. That one I had packed tight.

He doubled over in pain. "You're gonna pay for that one!" he tackled me.

I, of course, flipped the situation around quickly.

"What now, Adrian?" I asked, laughing.

"Shit."

"Yeah."  
"You're waking up," he told me.

I woke to Dimitri's wonderful brown eyes.

"I love you, Roza."  
"I love you too, Dimitri," I told him.

He smiled, clutching me to his chest.

We kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Then I showed him how much I loved him.

I woke for the second time when I was supposed to. And I darted to the bathroom to be sick.

After I puked up everything in my stomach, which was virtually nothing, I got a shower and got dressed.

"I hate this morning sickness," I told Dimitri.

"You're not supposed to like it," Dimitri said, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Shut up."

His guardian mask came on.

I walked down to Lissa's room, and pounded on the door.

She answered with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, Rose," she said.  
I nodded. Then a horrible thought flashed through my head. "Please don't tell me I have to experience the birth with you!"

She frowned. "I don't know. Um, sorry in advance?"

"There's two of them. I don't even get the benefit of a kid, and I'm going to go through the pregnancy/birth shit. I call bullshit!" I exclaimed.

"Can you be the godmother?" Lissa asked.

"Yes! I claim them one night a week!" I grinned.

"Thank you. After a while. Not the first few weeks, okay?"

"Alright. They cry the most in the first few weeks."

Lissa frowned. "This is gonna be a lot of work, isn't it?"

I nodded, and then, I hugged her.

**What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty, here's the new chapter.**

**Twitter me, KatrynaWilliams.**

**Enjoy.**

After I left Lissa's, I grabbed some breakfast. Then, I knew it was time to get back to the serious stuff. A.K.A Victor. Where was he? What was he going to do? How would I catch him?

I sighed, and walked to the gym. I needed to run, I needed to _do something._ Sitting still, waiting… it wouldn't do anything for me. Running was my only option. I didn't want to spar with Dimitri, because I knew I'd hurt him. I was so… frustrated. Everything was slipping my mind.  
Lissa was happy. I didn't want to tell her that I had no idea where Victor was. I knew he'd fled. See, she hadn't thought too hard about the Victor situation. No one had. Except me. I knew he was coming. He would have to. There wasn't anything else he could do.

I didn't want to sit around and play the waiting game. He would come, and with reinforcements. Or he would disappear until we'd forgotten about him completely, and attack while we were vulnerable. The smartest choice was waiting until Lissa was queen. But I wouldn't let him get close to her.

I reached the track, and started to run. And run. And run.

I refused to stop, though my lungs were aching for oxygen, and my legs were burning, begging me to stop, even for just a moment. But I ignored it, trying to throw all of my thoughts as far away as possible.

Just to get away from it all, for just a few moments.

Thinking like this was driving me crazy.

I couldn't breathe, and finally, I collapsed.

I laid out on the track, and shut my eyes.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice sounded close. I refused to open my eyes. Sweat was pouring off of me, still. "Roza!"

He was even closer, and I could smell his aftershave.

I opened one eye.

"What?" I demanded.

"Get up," he said, an amused glint in his eye.

"No."  
"Roza, come on. You've been gone for five hours. What's wrong?"

I frowned. "That long?" I opened my other eye. "I was just… trying to get away."

"Away from what?" he sat beside me.

I sighed, and sat up. "Everything. What's Victor gonna do? No one's even thought about it. No one can do anything, and I don't just want to sit here and play the waiting game. Lissa's in danger, _I'm _in danger every second he's out there and not locked up."

"You're right," he said. I could barely hear him.

"About what?"

I was hoping that he meant that I was right about not playing the waiting game. I knew that the whole 'I'm in danger every second he's out there' thing would strike a nerve.

"Everything. We need to go after him. I know, but I don't want you going after him this quickly. We'll get a team—you'll be part of it, hell, you can be leader, as long as you _don't do anything impulsive._ Please, Roza, promise me," his beautiful brown eyes looked into mine.

I bit my lip. "I promise to _try_ not to do anything impulsive. It's in my nature to be impulsive, Comrade, I can't change that now! It's hardwired into my brain. Along with the bad-ass, and smart-ass traits."

He frowned. "Fine. Good enough."

I grinned. "Love you!"

Then I got up and took off, before he changed his mind.

"Roza!" he shouted, easily catching up.

"Hey, no fair! You're not supposed to come after me!" I frowned and abruptly stopped running.

Then I felt like I was gonna be sick. I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom, so I ran to the trees, and threw up while Dimitri held my hair.

When I felt better, I threw up some more. Dammit, Lissa!

"Let's go get the team together, Comrade," I said, wiping my mouth. He smiled.

"You just threw up, and you're acting like you're fine," he said.

"I am. It's just Lissa's morning sickness. I can't wait till those two come out of her, and I stop with the symptoms. We have the theory I'm going to go into labor with her. Won't that be lovely?" I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

I swear I saw a glint of sadness flash through his eyes. But he masked it quickly.

"Oh, and I told her we're claiming their kids for a night a week, if I go into labor with her," I grinned. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "That's okay with me."

"Good."

We walked to get something to eat. Lissa and Christian were waiting for me and Dimitri. Adrian and Eddie were there too.

I piled my plate high with food and sat across from Lissa.

"I hate you, you know," I said to Lissa. "I do _not_ like puking up my food. You know how I always have to have something in my stomach," I frowned.

She grinned. "Sorry, Rose. Really, I apologize," she said, with sarcasm. Then she turned to Dimitri. "Hey, Dimitri? I was wondering if you'd like to be godfather to our children," she asked.

His eyes lit up.

"Of course, Lissa, I'd love to."  
"Thank you! Rose is the godmother," Lissa told him. She was so happy about these children. Thrilled.

It made me want children even more. The whole experience seemed magical. But I could never have children with Dimitri. I felt like I was lacking. I wasn't giving him everything that other people…Tasha, could.

I put on a happy face.

"What are you gonna name them?" Adrian asked.

"We're not telling!" Lissa grinned.

I laughed. "Just to annoy me? Are you naming them both Rose?"  
Christian snorted. "Never."

We spent the rest of lunch laughing.

**What did you think? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The new chapter is here. **

**Twitter me, KatrynaWilliams.**

**Anyways, enjoy, and review.**

(Two weeks later)

We got some of the guardians and Royals together. Dimitri and I were sort of in charge, but Adrian and Lissa came to oversee what happened. Christian, Eddie, and Mia came too. My mother was there, and so was Tasha.

I stood in front of the group, tape in hand.

I played it, and everyone looked appalled.

When it stopped, I spoke. "Victor Dashkov is working with Strigoi. He killed the Queen. We need to get rid of him, he is a threat. I propose we track him down, and kill him. There is no other option."  
One of the Royals spoke. One of the Zeklos'. "There are other options. We could give him a life in prison. I don't believe we should be sentencing any Royals to death." He smirked at me.

"He killed the Queen. This man has no limits. No mercy, so why should we show him any?" Adrian asked. No one answered.

"Victor has been evil for a long time. There is no knowing where he will stop." Dimitri said.

"How did you get that? If he is working with Strigoi, how did you get that tape and not get killed?" a female Badica asked.

I frowned. "Should we…?" I asked Adrian. He gave me a small nod. "Guardian Belikov and I infiltrated Victor's hideout, pretending to be Strigoi. We used red colored contacts, and fake fangs. We made our skin paler. We found a Strigoi and pretended to be one of them. It took us to Victor. Victor… made me drink blood. I did, and he admitted to killing Queen Tatiana. Then he must have figured it out, because he sent Strigoi up to kill us. We just barely escaped alive," I said in a rush.

Gasps were heard from around the room.

"If he wants to kill anyone, he won't stop until he does. Who knows who he'll go after next?" Dimitri spoke.

"Who votes to put together a team to find and take down Victor Dashkov?" Adrian asked. I knew that he would be able to overrule, but if the other Royals wished to pull together a team, it would make it even easier.

There were twelve Royal families.

Lissa and Tasha would of course, vote yes. Adrian would vote only if needed.

Total, nine Royal families voted yes.

"This team will be headed by Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, and Guardian Dimitri Belikov," Adrian announced. He had to use our formal names. "On this team will be Guardian Janine Hathaway, Guardian Eddie Castile, Guardian…" Adrian prattled off a list of names, and I zoned out. "Any Moroi who would like to help, is able. Offensive magic classes will be offered from now on, led by Tasha Ozera, and Christian Ozera. Vasilisa Dragomir will also assist with those classes, as will I from time to time," he finished. "This meeting is over."

Everyone filed out, except those that would be going on the mission.

I met a few new Guardians. Some that were actually cool.

Guardian Daniel Willis was actually really cool. He was funny, and had a sense of humor. He was only three years older than I was.

"Well, well, well, Hathaway. I heard you were dangerous. Lethal, actually. But I never thought you'd do something like that. That was plain out crazy," Daniel grinned. "We'll get along extremely well. Keep up the crazy stunts."

I smiled. "That's all you can expect from me."

"Good."

Dimitri came up behind me. "Roza, come on. Adrian needs us."

I nodded. "Later, Daniel."

"Rose," Adrian said once we were in his room. "Dimitri. I need to know if you need more Guardians. I need to know every detail of what happened when you were there."

"How many Guardians did you assign?" I asked.

"Ten, not including the two of you."

"I'd say make it fifty. At the least. Dimitri?" I looked to Dimitri to confirm.

"Sixty five," Dimitri said. "And all the fire users you can get."

"Alright," Adrian nodded. "How many Strigoi do you think?"

"A hundred, maybe more," I said, in a small voice.

"Holy shit. We are in trouble," Adrian bit his lip.

"You noticed?"

"We're going to go now. We'll meet up with the team later," Dimitri grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the room.

"Rose, wait!" Adrian called. He pulled out a brown paper bag, grinning. He threw it to me, and I caught it.

"What?" I asked.  
"Don't open it till you get back. And don't show anyone. Not even Dimitri, until it's been finished. You'll understand later. I think I'm right, but I'm not sure," Adrian had a huge grin on his face. "If I'm right, you are going to be thrilled."

"Can't you tell me?" I demanded.

"No. You'll like it better if I don't. Don't look before you get back. And make _him_," Adrian motioned to Dimitri, "leave first."  
I nodded, confused.

"Alright."

We walked out, Dimitri and I.

We walked back to my room. "Call me when you figure out what the hell he's talking about. I'll be by later," and then Dimitri left.

I looked at the bag, that was stapled shut. I pulled the staples apart to reveal what was inside.

A pregnancy test.

**(I was gonna end here, but that would be mean, so I didn't…)**

I ripped the box open, and followed the instructions.

The next ten minutes were the longest of my life. I flipped through a magazine for about thirty seconds. Then I paced. My phone's timer went off, and I rushed to the bathroom.

Positive.

I started screaming, jumping around.

My fingers dialed Dimitri, I was shaking with excitement.

"Get over here. Now!" I said, unable to contain my excitement.

The door opened. Dimitri stood there, confused.

"Look!" I thrust the pregnancy test at him, still jumping around.

Dimitri frowned. "Who's is it?" he asked, sounding completely detached on the surface. Underneath he seemed to be in utter agony.

"What?" I stopped jumping. Then I realized the problem. "Dimitri, I've only ever slept with you."

I knew he wanted to believe me… but everything that we'd always been taught made us believe against it. I wouldn't have believed it, except I knew I'd only ever slept with Dimitri. Dimitri sighed. "Rose, it's not possible."

"I'm shadow kissed…" I said. His mind started to function. "Don't you trust me?" I was hurt, just a little bit.

He didn't answer; he just crushed his lips to mine.

"I love you," he murmured. "And the little baby. Our little miracle," he said, putting his hand on my still-flat stomach.

I grinned against his lips. "Our little miracle."

**Alright. So, here's a question for you.**

**What do you think of Lissa?**

**A lot of people like her, and a lot don't. Personally, I like her, and I hate when people make her use compulsion on Dimitri so they can have an affair. It's kinda dumb. Lissa and Dimitri? Ugh.**

**Anyways, review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I believe this story is coming to an end soon… I have too many stories, and need to close a few off… **

**Anyway, sorry for the long time no update… my excuses are listed in the latest chapter of Life Comes Around.**

**Twitter me, KatrynaWilliams.**

"Roza, can we talk about something?" Dimitri asked, voice tense.

I paused. "What?"

"Roza, I don't think you should go on the Strigoi trip… it's too dangerous for you and the baby," he told me.

I bit my lip. I had thought about this. I knew it wasn't a smart idea for me to go, but I wanted to go anyway. I knew that it was too much of a risk to our miracle.

"I know," I whispered. "But, I don't want to just stand here and watch everyone I care about leave to risk their lives."

He paused.

"So, here's my compromise: I'll stay here. But, only if you _promise_ that you'll be careful, you'll be safe," I said. "I don't want to be here alone, with our baby. Because I couldn't deal if you died."

He nodded. "I swear I _will_ be safe. I promise."

"Thank you. I still don't like this, you know."

"I do know. But thank you."

I smiled. "Yeah."

I wished I could go. But I didn't want to risk the baby. It was my baby. Dimitri's baby. _Our_ baby. Together.

The thought excited me. So much.

"We can tell people today," he said.

"Adrian knows."

"How?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"He's the one who gave me the test. In that bag. I can't believe this is actually happening!" I exclaimed. "This is so… _amazing!_ Lissa first."

"Come on," he pulled me up. "Let's go."

"Lissa," I called. "Hey, Liss! Guess what?"

She walked into view. "What?"

I smiled. "I'm… um, I hope our kids will be best friends. Being so close together in age and all…"

"That'd be so co—wait, you're pregnant?" she shrieked. She looked to Dimitri, and then back to me. "Who's is it?"

I hugged her. "Dimitri's. It's all because of you. Because I'm shadow kissed," I squeezed her tightly. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Lissa," Dimitri said, sincerity in his voice.

She smiled at me, a watery smile, and she hugged me tighter. "I can't believe it!" she shouted. "Christian!"

Christian came in, looking happier than I had ever seen him. "Yeah, Liss?"

"I'm pregnant," I smirked. "Our kids will be best friends, fireboy."

"Adrian's?" he smirked sarcastically.

"Christian!" I shouted.

"It's Belikov's. I know. You're shadow kissed. It's not hard to piece together," he came forward and hugged me, to my surprise. "Congrats."

I hugged back. "Thanks."

He patted Dimitri on the back. "You knocked up Hathaway. I didn't know you had it in you."D

Dimitri grinned. "It's not like it wasn't fun."

I slapped him playfully. "Dimitri!"

Lissa covered her ears, pretending that they burned, and we all laughed.

Adrian walked in.

"So you told them, I see," he smirked.

I tackled him, and he hugged me back. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. "So, so much for telling me!"

"Not a problem, little Dhampir. Not a problem.

**Sorry it was so short… but it was a chapter.**

**Probably no new updates until December. I'm doing NaNoWriMo…**

**Review please. I love every single one of my reviewers. I wish I could give you all hugs. That sounded sappy, didn't it?**

**Sorry. I'm not usually sappy.**


End file.
